


Safe With Us

by Kuranosuke_Koibuchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aobajousai, Crying, Haikyuu mafia, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, SHIRATORIZAWA BOYS DO NOT HAVE SEX WITH GOSHIKI, Seijou, Shiratorizawa, Slaves, Underage - Freeform, first time writing on this acc, goshiki is like 15 the rest are all at least 20, ill add more tags later, karasuno might make an appearance later on I’m not sure, mafia, protective Shiratoizawa, protective tendou, sad goshiki, shiratorizawa boys protect goshiki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuranosuke_Koibuchi/pseuds/Kuranosuke_Koibuchi
Summary: Goshiki Tsutomu was born a sex slaveHis father would earn money from men who would pay a small fortune to have sex with his sonFrom the tender age of 10 this was Tsutomu’s lifeAt age of 15 he had a client who took a particular liking to him and for a large price purchased the young boy from his father keeping him in a cramped room when he wasn't neededWhen he was needed he was being used as a sex toy for the notorious gang of 30, called 'the seijou's'. Their leader 'Tooru Oikawa' being who purchased himHe lived this miserable life for 8 months in total, he thought that was it, he would live out his life being raped by these men until he either died of malnutrition or became unwantedThat was until the seijou's rival gang shiratorizawa raided the base and took him hostage...
Relationships: Aoba Jhosai/Goshiki Tsutomu, Goshiki Tsutomu/Jin Soekawa, Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Oohira Reon, Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tooru Oikawa, Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Yamagata Hayato
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Safe With Us

"He's so beautiful" the man gawked running his hands over Tsutomu's small physique laughing as the black haired boy tried to hide his naked body from the unfamiliar man, whimpering as his father pinched back his arms letting the strange man examine his body

"He's 70,000¥ for a single night" 

Tsutomu's father explained once the man was done examining his son, letting go of Tsutomu’s arms to throw a dressing gown over his naked body, un-tying the ropes around his arms and legs 

"70,000¥? My he's an expensive one but I'll give him a go"

The stranger handed the money over to Tsutomu's father, they shook hands and Tsutomu was dragged up the stairs by the stranger and into the hotel room on the second floor of his fathers house where the stranger would be staying for the night.

For Tsutomu this was the usual, his father would invite new clients to come and see Tsutomu were they would decide if they would have sex with him or not, These were mainly grown married men with kids looking for sex with a young boy to satisfy their needs

Then they would stay the night in the makeshift hotel room on the second floor where they were free to do whatever they pleased to Tsutomu, Except seriously injure him.

He always cried a lot during the sessions but he had no choice but to play along and have sex with these men to keep his father satisfied because if he didn't then he would be no use to his father alive and would most likely be killed so his organs could be sold.

Tsutomu was no stranger to having sex with people he had never seen before, he only had 2 or 3 regular customers, most just came for one night only and never came back

Each man was different some called him degrading names while others praised him when he did something they enjoyed but this particular man was different from everyone else 

He kept whispering during their session things like "yes he will do nicely" and "they're sure to like this cutie"

The next morning he dragged Tsutomu down the stairs to his father who was waiting at the bottom 

"Was everything to your liking?"

He questioned the man who just smiled in response, not handing Tsutomu straight back to his father like most would instead gripping both his shoulders as if making sure he wouldn't walk away

"Actually I want to buy him"

Tsutomu was in shock

This total stranger wanted to buy him? But why? His father wouldn't sell him for sure after all he was how his father made a living getting money of men who paid for sex

"I'm sorry he is not for sale"

Tsutomu's father said sneeringly forcefully pulling the young boy from the hands of the other man

"I'll give you 1,000,000¥"

"... no I can’t he already has clients who want him next week-

"Fine then 2,000,000¥ that's my final offer"

Tsutomu's father stood in shock

2,000,000¥ was a lot of money

But Someone was really willing to pay so much for his excuse of a son?

It's almost too good to be true

"Fine then take the boy"

"WHAT? NO YOU CANT!"

Tsutomu protested as the money was handed over and hands were shook

"Ahh so you've finally found your voice? You'll call me 'sir' and your my property now so you better do as I say"

Tsutomu wept as he was dragged away by the man, his father too busy counting his money to even bother wave him goodbye 

He was thrown into the back of a small mini-van were another man grabbed hold of him chaining his hands and legs together 

Tsutomu took a deep breath and whispered goodbye to the house he would probably never see again

**Author's Note:**

> 70,000¥ is about £500  
> 1,000,000¥ is ROUGHLY about £10k  
> And 2,000,000¥ is about 15k ^ - ^ 
> 
> Okay but pleaseee comment what you think I don’t fully understand the mafia AU but I’m determined to write for it 😌


End file.
